Let the game begin
by Justanothersinger
Summary: "Do you know who I am?"' Depending on the answer Karma thought he didn't need to remember that name. Boy was he wrong. Karmagisa Blind!NagisaxAssassin!Karma AU and part 1 of the Blind Batter series


Let the game begin

An Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fanfiction

Today wasn't a good day.

Understatement of the century. Karma thinks grimly. With the part of his mind that didn't feel like it was floating away, in a mess of incomprehensible thoughts.

Something flashed through his mind again. Something. A memory.

A memory of what? He tried to think and received a sharp pain in the head as a response. Ugh. That hurt. That hurt a lot.

He's hurt.

A feeling of shame as the pain receded. Did he hurt himself? Doing something?

Hurt?

He's hurt?

There's a rising sense of urgency now. He needed to wake up.

 _Now._

"Excuse me?"

There's a soft voice in the distance and that's enough to kickstart his head into gear.

 **Wake up!**

He opens his eyes. And immediately shields them.

"Nngh..."

Too bright. Ow, oh god his head hurt, it burns his eyes-

"Ah! You're awake!"

"...!"

His body moves before his mind has caught up.

His head spins as he sits up abruptly, the instant he feels fabric in his fists, he twists his body. Hears a surprised cry as he pulls the figure below him and quickly clambers on top of him.

"W-wha?!"

"How long have I been passed out here?" Karma asks. His voice cracks and his hold on the boy's wrist was weak, too weak, but the boy was too surprised to fight him off. He merely stares up at him, a little past Karma's shoulder. His breathing, quick and light like a rabbit's.

He's...small. He appeared to be Karma's age, but he was short and looked surprisingly fragile.

"What...are you..." He manages to squeak out.

"Who are you?"

"I'm...I'm Shiota Nagisa. I'm...a college student and I live around here with my friend. Ggh...hurts..."

"Do you know who I am?"

"No...I don't think so."

"...Why am I here?"

"Outside. I found you outside...well, Nakamura-san did. She's my room-mate. I didn't want to just leave you out there in the middle of the night so..."

Middle of the night? It was bright outside now. Probably afternoon.

How long had he slept...no, more importantly, why had he been passed out in the street in the first place?

...At any rate, he didn't hear any other signs of life. So this boy...was all alone was he? If he was alone, Karma could take him on.

So, carefully, he lets go of Nagisa's arm and moves until he's off of him. Stands up besides the sofa.

"Sorry about that." Karma says in as a cheerful tone as he could muster, "I don't really like waking up in places I don't know."

"So..."

"Hm?"

;"So you knock down and put random people in a pincer hold if you do?" Nagisa manages. When he tries to push himself up, his arms tremble and he falls back down, but his expression is challenging.

There's a kind of fire in his eyes that doesn't sit well with Karma.

...He kind of regrets his decision to get off of him.

"Can't exactly blame me." Karma says with an easy shrug, "I've heard the rumours; isn't there some kind of mass murderer out there somewhere? For all I know, you could be him."

Nagisa raises an eyebrow. "Most people usually don't point fingers at a blind person...but I suppose that's true."

"Wait, you're blind?"

"Yeah. I know I don't look it...actually, I never was sure of what blind people are supposed to look like, though. Nakamura-san says stupid people don't often look that stupid so there's that." Nagisa pauses, as if he realised something, "Your voice...I haven't heard it before. Did you just move here?"

"...Yeah, I did." Karma says and readies the set of answers in his head.

He'd prepared them in advance, to make sure that no-one suspects.

"I just moved into that old mansion down the street. The old lady who lived there? She was my aunt."

"Ah, I heard that she died recently. I'm sorry for your loss."

"To tell you the truth, we weren't really that close. She'd been estranged from my family for a while now...but she seemed to like me. Even left me this house in her will."

They weren't that close because she never knew Karma at all, but that was besides the point.

"I see." Nagisa says, "You sound my age. Are you a college student as well?"

"Yeah, but I'm on vacation now." And what better way to spend one than in a haunted house, tracking down a virtual ghost.

"Vacation? In November?"

Karma narrowed his eyes.

"A kind of medical leave, if you will. Kinda embarrassing to talk about actually."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to ask you so many questions."

 _Yes, you did._

Because this was an interrogation.

"...I should get going."

"Eh? Already?" Nagisa asked, surprised, "You should take it easy. Nakamura-san said that the injury looked bad..."

"Feels pretty bad." Karma interjects, "But I need to leave. I have things to do and I really don't trust you yet."

"That was blunt."

"I'm not known for beating around the bush. That's a good thing to have, right?"

Nagisa laughs, "In a way. If you're going out, just close the door behind you."

"You're not gonna lock it? What if that murderer plans to visit you next, hm?"

"I think I'll be alright." Nagisa says dryly, "Nakamura-san's pretty good with a baseball bat. And she's taught me some tricks."

"Huh. If you say so." Karma says with a shrug.

"...It's not just me, you know."

"Huh?"

"Everyone in this town is more observant than you realise." Nagisa says. His tone is deathly serious now.

"...And?"

"I'm just telling you to be careful."

"Of the murderer? I know that already." Karma says easily. Nagisa can't see the fist that he's clenched to the side after all.

And he turns and leaves without another word.

Nagisa waits until the door shuts, then waits a bit more.

Finally, he pulls some things out from his pocket.

A cellphone and a packet of tarot cards.

The phone rings only twice before she picks up.

 _ **"Heeeey, Nagisa-chan!"**_ Nakamura Rio says cheerfully, _ **"What's up? Did he wake up yet?"**_

"Yeah, he did."

 _ **"You sound kinda down...ohh, so it is him, huh?"**_

Nagisa breathes in and out while he shuffles. Closes his eyes, more out of force of habit than anything.

 _ **"Is he the guy that you saw in your dream?"**_

"Seems like it, yeah."

 _ **"I was kinda wondering about him...I mean, the murders started well before he moved here but he really rubs you off in the wrong way! Oooh, I haven't used the bat in months..."**_

"Nakamura-san, no. He isn't the one we should watch out for."

 _ **"...Huh?"**_

"He's the one in danger."

 _ **"Hahh?! But didn't you say-?!"**_

"Yeah, I know. I saw him in my dream and I saw him kill someone. But..." Nagisa pauses. Just long enough to rub his thumb on one of the cards, taking in the little bumps in plastic.

 _The Lightning-struck tower._

 _A sign of disaster to come._

"He's the one in danger. Skilled as he is, he's going to die soon. At the hands of his target."

 _ **"The murderer."**_ Nakamura finishes, _**"Got it. I'll get the others and keep an eye on him. On the down low, down low. What flowers?"**_

"White orchids."

 _ **"Shit, that bad huh?"**_ Nakamura whistles, _**"Haven't used 'death flowers' in a while."**_

"It's still more a guess than anything..."

 _ **"I'd believe anything you say. You are the resident psychic boy after all."**_

"And I still can't believe you're calling me that. Take care."

 _ **"Bye!"**_

Nakamura hangs up. And Nagisa sighs, collecting his cards up.

An assassin moves into this town for his next victim.

Oh the irony of it all.

What will he do when he realises he's not the only one?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **Supernatural AU featuring blind psychic Nagisa and cocky assassin Karma**

 **more to come? whoo definitely this is one FUN au to write**

 **this was actually supposed to be a prompt thing but then I was 'but what if I made him blind' and 'what if he was a psychic' and things kinda sorta kicked off from there'**

 **im bad at following prompts it must be said**

 **yeah. thanks for reading**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
